


Goodbye

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e12 Nightshifter, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Mara Daniels's conversation with Sherri Rydeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

"There was this...woman. She looked like me. Like my twin, if I had one. And she looked dead. But...then she got up, and..."

A long silence.

"Thank you, Ms. Rydeen, I think that will be all."


End file.
